


Santa's Coming to Town

by serne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Quickie, Xmas Themed, merry christmas ya hohohoes, xxxmas smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serne/pseuds/serne
Summary: He’s here and I’m quivering.(i wrote this instead of writing my final screenplay for a writing class merry christmas)





	Santa's Coming to Town

It’s that time of the year, the most wonderful.

In my green silk robe, I sit patiently as I wait. Tonight will be another tradition fulfilled. A night of joy, wonderment, and immense passion. For years, the two of us have kept this up in secret, hush behind the four corners of my living room. I have waited months on end, days upon days, and now the night has come. My friends always ask me why I'm in such a good mood during the holidays, while my family wonders why I barely visit on the 24th. Well, _this_ is the reason. 

I hear a hefty amount of rustling on my roof. Oh boy, he’s here. I sit still as I listen closely, his every footstep echoes throughout. Silence, and then a thud follows. I sense him fall on his rugged leather boots, just a few feet away from me. I watch his shifty silhouette brought out by the christmas lights I recently installed around my tree. He’s here and I’m quivering.

Should I give him a big hug, or a precious kiss on the cheek? Or maybe I should go for the kill and kiss him as passionately like I’ve always wanted. Or perhaps, I should act like the model housewife he’s always wanted. Maybe serve him a plate of freshly baked cookies and a warm glass of eggnog, like what his wife used to do? Except, better.

But no, I’m different and that’s what he loves about me. That’s why he keeps going back to my place every year. I’m his special little safehaven, far from his never-ending responsibilities. He doesn’t need a housewife right now. He needs a distraction, a damn good one too. I can give him what he wants and what he wants is...

… **Me.**

 _Click._ I flick the living room lights on. 

“Oh, Santa. You’ve been a naughty little ho-ho-hoe,” I teased. He loves it when I rile him up like that.

“Not now," He grunts. Always playing hard to get, as usual. 

I stand up and walk towards him, placing both my hands against his broad back. He's tired and I know it. Delivering gifts door to door is no joke and this is where I come in. He exhales deeply as I massage him ever so gently. 

"Turn around, I have a present for you," I whisper near his ear. He shudders at the feeling, yet he turns around anyway. I know he can't resist me. It's been so long since I've seen his scruffy little face. His cheeks are as rosy as ever, his beard as soft, and his eyes as charming. It's only been a year but it feels as if we've been apart for decades, maybe even centuries. I'm sure he feels the same way. 

I give him a warm smile and he returns it. I point to the tied-up bow on my green silk bathrobe, gesturing for him to untie it He chuckles at the ingenuity as he places his strong hands around my waist. 

"You know this is wrong. You've been a bad girl and you know it," He says. 

The audacity of this man. Me? A bad girl? All I want is to make him happy. I stand on my toes and place my face inches away from his, taking shallow breaths as he looks me in the eye. "Then why are you here?", I smirk. 

It's because he's tired of his job, he's sick of his elves, and he's bored with his wife. I give him what he wants, when he wants it. I wait patiently for him and give him the best night in all of the 365 days of the year. Who am I to force him when he knows how much he longs for me? I am Santa's mistress and I love every short minute of it. Mrs Claus can go to hell. I take care of him when he needs me, and he does the same. 

He kisses me hard as he unties my robe, revealing my vulnerable naked body. He stops and stares me down for a moment, eventually getting down on his knees to worship a body like mine. He kisses me from my feet up, spending more time on my thighs before going back up to savor my visibly erect nipples. I bet he doesn't do Mrs Claus like this. His warm tongue laps against my tits, his hand slowly inching closer to my trembling pussy.

I'm so ready. I've always been ready. 


End file.
